


Rocking around the Christmas tree

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur comes back home with two packages of tinsel they still needed to decorate the tree and it seems as if the others have already started without him.





	Rocking around the Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Have a Camelot Christmas 2017!
> 
> Day 1 notes still apply.
> 
> And my, how am I supposed to top yesterday's little story that you all seemed to like so much?

"Rocking around the Christmas tree…have a happy holiday…”

Arthur’s eyebrows couldn’t decide whether they wanted to shoot up to his hairline or meet in a frown. What was going on in the living room? He had only been out to get some more tinsel before Merlin and Gwaine arrived with the tree. Obviously they had made it back sooner than anticipated.

Hanging his jacket on a hook by the door, Arthur could make out different voices. The best and strongest voice was Leon’s, he was a great singer and sang way too rarely for Arthur’s liking. That other voice, strong and confident but unfortunately at least one note next to the actual song; that was definitely Gwaine. He couldn’t sing, but that didn’t keep him from doing it at any given moment. The bass was definitely Mordred, which was amusing as Mordred still was the smallest of them all and chances that he would still grow were slim. The melodious voice that was a bit lower than all the others was probably Mordred’s new boyfriend, some Canadian bloke with sticking out ears. 

Speaking of which…ah, there was Merlin’s voice, giggling and then joining in. What the heck were they doing in there? Arthur tossed his gloves into his hat and pulled the scarf off his neck. 

When he finally entered the living room – two packages of tinsel in his hand – he stopped in his tracks. He had been wrong assuming that they had already put the tree up and started putting the lights in. The big Christmas tree was still in its net, leaning in a corner. They had started the decorations, though.

In the middle of the room stood Percy, decorated with the fairy lights, lots of glittery things, ornaments hanging from his ears, a star sitting on top of his head while the others danced around him, singing at the tops of their lungs. Percy didn’t look as if he minded, au contraire, he looked rather proud.

Arthur had no idea how much eggnog had been involved in this, but he laughed before he joined in.


End file.
